No Longer Alone
by adoctoraday
Summary: Hey everybody, this is going to be a continuing story. Lena (OC) has been running for a year during the ZA and runs into our favorite character, Daryl. Because they have both had pretty shit lives and terrible times during the apocalypse, how will they react to each other? Eventually there will be some pretty hot and heavy stuff. :D
1. No Longer Alone Chapter 1

**Hey everybody, this is going to be a Daryl/OC story, but it is going to move a little slower. Please review and give your thoughts! This is my first time writing so let me know what you think! Many thanks! **

"Just keep moving" Lena whispered to herself. She leaned up against a tall oak tree, the rough bark cutting into her face. She had been running almost nonstop for two days and was on the verge of dropping. Her water had run out this morning, and she had no food left. Lena wasn't sure how much farther she could push without something to sustain her body which was already showing the effects of malnutrition. At 24 years old, 5 foot 6, she was able to see her hipbones starting to show. The last year had not been kind to Lena. Running all from the south of Florida to outside of Atlanta had nearly killed her multiple times.

Lena's head snapped up as she heard her pursuers shuffling gates and moans grow louder. "Shit!" She whispered. Lena looked around and saw that her only option was either to enter the dried out creek bed to her left, or climb the steep hill to her right. She had been avoiding that option for the past half hour, not having the energy to scale the hill. Looking behind her, she didn't see the walkers in sight, and decided to start up the hill. Her 5 minute rest had given her the time to breathe and asses her options. She plunged up the hill holding onto the trees, the sound of the walkers chasing her. Her eyes flickered up, down, and all around, trying to stay as vigilant as possible. Finally, sweat soaked and exhausted, Lena made it to the top of the hill. Clinging to a tree, she assessed the walkers trying to follow her up the hill and decided it was unlikely that they would be unable to manage the steep grade. Sighing in relief, Lena looked around, and to her surprise noted that there were wild blackberries growing nearby. Approaching cautiously, she began to pick them and eat slowly; savoring the first food her body had had in days. Lena felt her stomach cramp around the food, and pushed down the desire to shove more food in her mouth. After stuffing herself as best as she could Lena filled a Tupperware container she had scrounged with the berries and decided to move on.

**Later that night**

Lena looked down from her perch in the tree where she had tied herself in, and pulled her jacket tighter around her. She could only hope that she was high enough up that no walkers would wander by and notice her. Sleeping was a hard task in this position, but eventually she managed it.

"RUN LENA!" Her mother screamed….she smelled smoke….moaning…Lena tried to turn, and snapped awake, almost falling out of the tree. The smoke she smelled was not real, just a nightmare of her minds' making. The moaning however was very real. She looked down and saw three walkers clawing at the tree. "Fuck!" Lena swore. Untying herself, Lena decided that the best way to handle them was by scaling down to a lower branch and taking them out from above with her Bowie knife. She lowered herself to a branch no more than two feet above them, and quickly realized that if she tried to lower herself to take one out the others would grab her. Making a swift decision, Lena kicked the closest in the face, knocking it back into the other two. Jumping down to the ground she made a quick lunge towards the walkers and plunged her knife into the first's head. Pulling her knife free she whirled to her right to try and bring down the second and heard the third shuffling up to her left. "Shit shit shit" Lena muttered, backing quickly towards the tree, hoping to use it to keep her back safe. The second walker lunged towards her and Lena thanked her long dead self defense teacher for instilling her with fast reflexes. Trying desperately to free the knife, Lena heard the third walker moaning louder as it came inexorably closer. "Oh god, come on!" Lena moaned in fear, finally freeing her knife, too late, as the walker tackled her to the ground, its teeth snapping dangerously close to her face. Screaming, Lena pushed at it. *_**Twang**_* An arrow bolt stuck out of the walker's head, it's blood splattering Lena, causing it's even more dead weight to collapse on her. "Ughhh" Lena groaned, pushing the body off her. Standing, she looked around to see where the arrow had come from. Her eyes landed on a man, tall, with dark brown shaggy hair, holding a crossbow, wearing a leather vest. Lena felt her heart pounding and her hands shaking from the adrenaline. She heard a rushing sound, and as the world faded to black around her, Lena's last conscious thought was "Thank god, I'm not alone anymore."


	2. No longer Alone Chapter 2

Daryl watched as the young woman's eyes roll into the back of her head, her body go limp and slump to the ground. He stood watching her for a long moment, the sound of small animals and birds surrounding them. The lack of walker noises reassured him that the threats were gone. He took cautious steps towards her, assessing with each movement the situation. She looked small curled in the dust and leaves, though her hand still clung tightly to the large Bowie knife. "Girls' got balls" he thought to himself. Crouching beside her, he noted her suntanned skin was pale and sweaty, and she looked skinny for her height. "Too skinny for my taste," Daryl muttered. He peeled back her eyelid, simultaneously feeling for her heartbeat in her neck as Herschel had taught him. Steady, but slow. She had probably bottomed out from the adrenaline, and lack of food from the looks of her.

Daryl rocked back on his heels contemplating. He certainly wasn't going to leave her here by herself, but _here_ wasn't the best place to make camp. Sighing, he decided the best course of action was to move her further along, and try to find a shelter.

**Later that evening**

Daryl leaned back against the cave wall, pleased with his luck. The caves in this area were few and far between, and he had been worried it would be infested with walkers. Luckily there had only been one, and he had been able to set the girl down and deal with it quickly. He stationed the body of the walker outside as a sort of repellant as Michonne had mentioned once, hoping it would work. He kept the fire low, cooking the squirrels and a rabbit he had managed to hunt down. He watched the girl sleep, wondering if he should attempt to wake her. He had managed to find some fresh water and had used her water bottle as well as his own to collect it, and was considering waking her to make her eat and drink. It was clear from her physical condition she had been running a long time. Daryl noted that her boots were wearing through, and her dark skinny jeans had multiple rips in them. Her light blue sweater (turquoise maybe? Hell he wasn't no fashion designer, how was he supposed to know that shit?) also had tears and holes in it, letting him see through to a grey undershirt. It was the dark circles under her eyes, the cheekbones that were becoming prominent and the hipbones that were starting to show in an unappealing manner that all told him she hadn't had any good food or rest in weeks. The only good piece of clothing she wore was a long black trench coat that reached nearly to her knees.

"Unghhhhhhhh" Daryl's head snapped up from watching the fire and over to the girl, who seemed to be rousing. He watched her with cautious eyes. She came too slowly, moving with care. She sat up, rubbing her eyes. He noted that they were a hunter green with an inner rim of desert sandy gold, the strangest hazel eyes he had ever seen. The fire light lit her face and hair, showing it to be a color like chocolate, twisted into a low, tight bun at her neck. Her eyes, piercing and wary, held his for a long moment before she spoke. "Hey. I'm going to go out on a limb and guess I passed out. Thank you for not leaving me to become walker chow," She offered a small, wry smile at this, and then stated, "What's your name?"

Daryl studied her for a moment, letting the silence hang there, and then spoke. "Wasn't a big deal. Couldn't just leave you to die. I gotta know if you deserve it first." He watched her process his statement in silence, wondering what would come outta her mouth next. "Well, I hope you will give me the chance to prove I don't deserve it." She said, "My name is Lena, by the way." He held her eyes, nodded, and pointed towards the food on the spit, "There's squirrel an' rabbit if you're hungry. I got some fresh water here too." He sat in silence while she nodded her thanks, and quickly went to town on a roasted squirrel. "Hmm, least she ain't shy bout eating. Though it's probably been awhile since she ate good" he thought to himself. After devouring two squirrels he watched her finish off her own bottle of water, let out a loud burp, blush and mutter "Excuse me". Pulling the rabbit off the skewer he pulled the meat off the bones and stored it away so that they would have food for the next day. Making a decision, he looked over to her as she settled into a curled position around the fire facing him. "Hey" he waved at her. Lena looked up at him, "Yea?" "My name's Daryl" he told her. She smiled at him, her eyes already sliding closed with exhaustion, "Nice to meet you Daryl."

Daryl watched her fall asleep, and tried to fight off sleep himself unsuccessfully, having been walking for days himself. The last image seared into Daryl's mind was of this new woman, Lena, smiling in her sleep, the fire reflecting softly on her face. The image soothed him to sleep like nothing had done in recent months.


	3. No Longer Alone Chapter 3

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a few days! I have been busy with work and volunteering with my church. I hope you all enjoy! Comments/reviews/likes are always appreciated! Much love!**

Lena woke up slowly, her body aching, and looked across the fire at the man lying on the dirt. She watched him sleep and thought to herself, "I wonder what has happened to him to make him so closed off. I wonder if he will trust me." With a sigh, Lena raised herself up and moved quietly over to the coals. Taking stock, Lena noticed that they had little water left after their dinner. She gathered up their respective water containers and decided to go out and get more water, and try to scavenge some food. Moving quietly, Lena took care not to wake Daryl. She headed out of the mouth of the cave, turning left, moving with caution. She encountered only one walker, and swiftly took it down. After a short amount of time she heard the running water of a creek and let out a soft exclamation of joy as it came into sight.

After taking off her boots and socks, Lena waded into the water. Lena winced as the cold water bit into her skin through her pants, but grinned as her body quickly adjusted. She decided a quick wash of her face and hair was in order. Lena soon noticed that there were small crayfish darting around her toes. She decided to use the water container to catch a few and take them back. After catching half a dozen crayfish, she climbed out of the creek and pulled on her socks and boots and began her walk back.

Lena walked back into the cave and saw that Daryl was still asleep. "Huh heavy sleeper" she muttered. Lena had gathered some sticks of varying size to stoke the fire with, and also to create skewers for the crayfish. She took out her small pocketknife and cleaned the crayfish, skewered them and set them to roasting over the fire. She sat watching them for a moment until she heard Daryl's rough voice, "Where the fuck you been?" Lena sighed, "I just went to get some water to replace what we drank Daryl. I also caught some crayfish." Daryl looked at her with a look of anger, "You shouldn't be goin out on your own. Aint safe."

Daryl was pissed. He had woken up a good while earlier, as soon as he had heard Lena's footsteps leaving the cave. He had considered going after her, but decided if the bitch was stupid enough to go off on her own then she deserved whatever came her way. He had waited for nearly an hour, and despite himself, had started to worry. When he heard footsteps at the entrance of the cave, he had tensed, waiting to hear if it was a walker. When he realized it was Lena, he closed his eyes and waited for her to come back in. His annoyance grew when he heard her cooking something; was she even going to try to wake him up? Eventually his empty stomach and annoyance got the better of him and he spoke up. Now they were staring at each other in anger. "I can take care of myself Daryl." Daryl grunted out a laugh, "Right, cuz you were doin so great when I found you." "Dammit Daryl! I was running for almost two and a half days! What the fuck is your problem?" Lena glared at him. Daryl sat in silence. He didn't want to tell her the truth. It had been months since he had been with anyone, and now he was ruining it.

Daryl wiped a hand over his face, "Shit." "It's been awhile since I had company. My last group was broken up. The girl I was with, she got taken…and I don know where she went or if she's still alive. I finally met up with two others, Maggie and Glen, and we were overrun by walkers…they…they didn't make it." Daryl went quiet.

Lena sat in shocked silence. She felt her heart break at his simple words. She looked at the fire, knowing that if she looked at Daryl she would tear up. His grief was apparent in his words, and it touched something deep inside Lena, something she had thought long dead. Affection. She had not cared about anyone since the before the apocalypse began. Too many shitheads in life had taken care of that. How was it possible that this rough speaking, quiet man who she had just met was stirring emotion inside her?

Daryl sat looking at Lena, his eyes flicking back and forth from her to the fire. His hands were clenched in his lap. He was worried that after what he had told Lena she wouldn't want to stay. His track record with people surviving or staying was terrible. He was scared, but didn't know what to do about it.

Finally Lena moved and pulled the crayfish off the fire. "Lunch is ready… If you're hungry." Daryl grunted his assent and took a skewer. They sat in silence, eating all the skewers. Finally, Lena looked at him and said, "Daryl, I'm glad you told me what you did about your group. I'm sorry I went out without saying anything or taking you with me. I understand that I probably scared you. It won't happen again." Daryl sat in silence for a moment and then nodded.

Lena sat across the fire from Daryl and took off her shoes and jacket. She slowly unpinned her hair, deciding to let it air dry after having washed it at the creek. She let out a soft groan of pleasure as her long hair fell free. Daryl watched surreptitiously from across the cave as Lena got comfortable thinking to himself, "What's she doin now? Getting comfy?" Lena looked across at Daryl and told him, "We should gather more food today and rest. That way we can be fully rested tomorrow. Sound like a plan?" Daryl thought for a moment, "Sure, I'll go out now and hunt. You rest." He stood up and grabbed his crossbow, heading out. Lena watched his retreating figure, thinking, "He's such a different man. I don't understand him like ¾ of the time." She laughed to herself softly as she settled in for a nap, drifting gently into dreams of strong arms wrapped around her and a soft southern accent whispering in her ear.


	4. No Longer Alone Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so I always appreciate feedback on whether you are liking/loving the story, so please feel free to comment! Hope you enjoy! **

Daryl walked back into the cave around what he judged to be just after noon. He had a turkey slung over his shoulder and was ready to show it proudly to Lena, but kept quiet when he noticed that she was still sleeping. He set the bird down and settled down to clean it. He looked across the cave to look at Lena sleeping. She seemed so peaceful, her dark hair strewn partially across her face, her hands cupped under her face. His own hands itched to push her hair back and so he could watch her sleep without it in his way. "Shit Daryl, what the fuck is your problem?" He thought to himself. He didn't know where these emotions were coming from and it troubled him. He couldn't make a connection only to have it ripped away again. He had almost killed himself after Maggie and Glenn. He hadn't known how to go on without Beth. How was he supposed to trust his emotions and Lena to not destroy what little humanity was left in him? He should leave. He should run. Daryl felt his heart racing and had to get up. He walked to the entrance of the cave where he noticed that it had started to rain and storm. It would make for an easier getaway, she would never be able to track him in this weather….He took a step forward into the rain, and stopped as he felt the icy rain hit his face. He closed his eyes tight, letting the fear grip him, trying to figure out what to do.

Suddenly, he felt a warm hand grip his upper arm. He flinched hard, until he realized that it was Lena and not a walker. She was standing next to him in the rain. She looked up at him, silent. He had no words, only fear. He opened his mouth trying to say something, anything…but couldn't.

Lena looked up at him and saw fear in his eyes, but couldn't understand why. So she took her hand off of his arm, took his hand and stood in the rain with him. Lena could feel Daryl shaking beside her, and though she wanted to wrap him in her arms, she knew that he was barely tolerating her holding his hand. Finally, she felt him still. "Daryl, let's go back inside, come on." She tugged gently on his hand, leading him back in the cave towards the fire. Daryl sat down heavily by the fire and looked at it with blank eyes. Lena gathered more wood from the pile to add to the small fire. They needed to get warm and dry and couldn't do so with such a small fire. Lena sat down beside Daryl and noticed he was shivering again, this time from the cold. "Daryl. Daryl." He looked up at her, "We need to take off our wet clothes and get under our coats to stay warm" Lena told him. He nodded after a moment and slowly stood. Lena moved to the other side of the fire where her long jacket and backpack were. She began to strip off her clothes and lay them out to dry. Shivering in the cold, she pulled on her jacket, and stood near the fire. She looked over at Daryl who stood in his wet pants. "Why aren't you taking off your wet stuff?" she asked. "I aint got any boxers underneath" he muttered. Lena suppressed a laugh, and went to her backpack. "Here" she said and tossed him a blanket, "take off your wet stuff and put this on." Lena turned away, waiting until Daryl said "Ok, I'm good".

She pulled out an emergency blanket pack from her backpack and un-wrapped it. "Why don't we use our packs for pillows and sleep under this, share body heat?" Daryl looked at her, secretly uneasy. "Sure" he said quietly. She put her backpack down next to his, lay down, and waited for him. Daryl eased himself down next to her, afraid of the skin contact, afraid of how good she smelled, afraid of his emotions….afraid. He pulled the blanket up over them and stiffened when he felt her wiggle back against him, seeking out more heat. She sighed in contentment as the blanket reflected the heat of the fire and their body heat. Slowly drifting into sleep, Lena felt Daryl relax and slip an arm around her waist.

Daryl felt Lena falling asleep in his arms. He slowly relaxed enough to put an arm around her waist, feeling his roughened hand against her smooth, tanned skin. He started to drift off himself, inhaling the rain scent of her skin. Daryl felt a sense of peace wash over him, pulling Lena closer to his body as he fell to sleep.


	5. No Longer Alone Chapter 5

Daryl and Lena picked their way through the forest, walking as swiftly and silently as possible. They spoke rarely, each reflecting on their previous shared evening of intimacy. Daryl had taken the lead, with Lena at his back. He was deep in thought about the previous evening. He hadn't been that intimate and physically close with anyone in a very long time, and frankly it scared him. He never wanted to feel the same hopelessness and despair that he had gone through after losing Beth, and watching Glenn and Maggie die. He had shut himself off to others, often slinking away when he saw survivors at a distance. Better to be alone than be hurt again. But now, he was connecting with Lena, sharing his food, his safety, his life. In this new world, intimacy happened quickly, he knew that, but it still frightened the shit out of him. He had loved the feeling of having her in his arms, and had gotten up quickly that morning when he realized that he had an erection that felt like it was the size of his arm. He had wanted to follow through on the fantasies he had of her riding him, taking him deep inside her while she moaned his name…GOD he needed to think of anything else.

Lena was walking behind Daryl, contemplating him and their evening together. She had felt his arms around her in the morning before he had gotten up and started to prepare for their leaving, as well as his firm arousal pressed against her. She hadn't been with a man in nearly two years. She had shunned sex before the apocalypse after getting out of an abusive relationship that had nearly killed her, and now, a year and a half into the apocalypse, there were few prospects left, even if she did want to….Which Lena was starting to question. Before the world ended, she had been not picky, but had a so called "screening process" as her dead best friend used to joke. Lena knew that she probably would never have ended up with Daryl in the old world, but then the person she had been was very different. Lena thought for a long time about his body pressed against hers the previous night; about how much she had wanted to kiss him, and knew that if she had, he might have bolted. Lena knew she would have to move slowly with the emotional wounds Daryl was struggling with.

Suddenly, Daryl put up his hand in a "Stop" motion, and motioned for her to hide behind a tree. It was at that moment that Lena heard a crashing noise coming towards them. She peered around the tree and saw movement in between the branches. Moments later, three deer came running out of the trees about 500 yards ahead of them. At that moment, Lena and Daryl both heard the telltale moans of walkers in pursuit. Looking over to Daryl Lena asked quietly, "What do we do? They're coming right for us!" He nodded and then muttered, "Shit!" as at least half a dozen walkers came out of the trees ahead of them. "We make a run around them, and hope the deer are distraction enough" Daryl whispered at Lena. The walkers were getting closer, their moans getting louder. Daryl whispered loudly, "NOW!" and took off running with Lena hot on his heels around the right side of the walkers. As they ran by, Daryl saw at least another dozen walkers coming through the trees behind the first 6 they had seen. "Shit shit shit" he thought, running faster, tossing a glance behind him to make sure Lena was close by.

After nearly a mile of running flat out, they came to a stop, listening. "I….don't h..hear anything…" Lena panted out. Daryl listened a moment longer and heard a growing moaning sound on the wind. "Damn, come on." They took off once again, heading north. After what felt like an eternity to Lena, they suddenly spilled out into a large overgrown backyard of a house. Daryl and Lena came to a halt, looking around. They were in a cul-de-sac, with a house on each side a little further up from the one they were at. Daryl moved slowly through the yard, around the house and onto the road. Lena looked around, and up the road at the relatively untouched houses. Turning to Daryl she gave him a small smile, "We can rest here! There might be food." He nodded and the moved up the street to a large yellow plantation style home. After banging on the front door, they went inside and cleared the house, finding it thankfully empty of walkers.

After raiding nearby houses they found extra sheets and blankets to nail over the windows. They found a desk to put in front of the front door, and blocked the back with the kitchen table. Lena stood with Daryl in the living room for a moment and then said, "I'm going upstairs to the woman's bedroom I found, there looks like there might be clothes that would fit me." Daryl just nodded and said, "I'll be in the kitchen." "Cool, make me a sandwich, will ya?" Lena quipped over her shoulder as she walked upstairs…and she swore she heard him give a low, rough laugh.


	6. No Longer Alone Chapter 6

Daryl laughed at Lena's sandwich comment, mostly because it reminded him of how his brother Merle used to talk to just about every woman he had been with. To hear it from her was cute, not rude. As Daryl searched the cabinets for food he also searched himself and realized that he had been thinking about having sex with Lena all damn day. If not for running from those walkers he would have had a huge boner, and probably would have had a hard time explaining it. After pulling out a few cans of soup, Daryl found himself going upstairs. He stopped outside the bedroom that Lena was in, the door partially closed. He peered in through the crack and saw her bare back, her long lean legs, her ass, barely covered in blue cotton panties. She was changing, and he should walk away…now. Stepping away and walking into the other bedroom, he sat down heavily on the bed, trying the get the image of her body out of his head. He had seen it the other night, but god, it was delicious. He already had a hard on. Daryl lay back on the bed, hoping a nap might get her out of his head.

Lena was amazed that she had found some baby wipes in another house and decided to "shower". After wiping herself down, she more clean and refreshed than she had in days. Walking over to the dresser, she found an almost empty bottle of perfume. Sniffing it, Lena hummed her approval and spritzed it onto her wrists, neck and stomach. She dressed and walked out into the hallway, noticing that the master bedroom door was open. She poked her head inside to see Daryl fast asleep on the bed. It was an endearing sight that warmed her heart. "Lena….oh god, yes" Daryl murmured in his sleep. Lena's eyebrows shot up. Lena stood still, waiting to see if he had anything else to say, and found Daryl silent. Smirking, she retreated to the kitchen to open up the soup that Daryl had left out. Lena was pleased to see the stove was gas, and still working. She lit the fire, and plunked the can on the stove. After a few minutes the soup was heated, and Lena poured it into two large mugs she had found. Grabbing two spoons, she headed upstairs to bring Daryl some dinner.

Lena gently spoke, "Daryl….Daryl. I have dinner." She watched him groan, rub his face, nod and then sit up. She smiled at him and handed him the mug of soup. Walking around to the other side of the bed, Lena sat down beside Daryl and reclined against the headboard. They sat in companionable silence, eating the soup, until Lena asked, "So what would you do if someone found a cure, and everything went back to normal?" Daryl sat in silence for awhile, thinking. "I dunno. Take a shower I guess." He looked over to her and smirked. Lena giggled softly, "Yea, me too…and then sleep in a real bed like this for like a week." Daryl nodded, the bed was pretty great. Lena grabbed his arm suddenly, "Ooo you know what I would love? PIZZA!" she grinned at him widely. Daryl tensed under her hand, and looked up at Lena. The smile slowly slid off of her face. She slid her hand off of his arm and put it in her lap. They sat in silence, eating their dinner.

Daryl's heart was racing, and all he could think of was the feel of Lena's soft hand on his bare arm. He wanted to grab her and kiss her, but all he had done was tense up when she touched him. He was so damaged that he was afraid of a simple touch.

Lena was frustrated. She wanted to kiss Daryl, she wanted to touch him. But when she did, she felt him withdraw. How was she supposed to make him feel safe? Lena contemplated multiple ideas while she finished her dinner. Noticing that Daryl had finished his as well and had set it on the nightstand, she set hers aside as well. She turned to Daryl, "I have a question for you Daryl. How long has it been since you've had sex?" She waited patiently while Daryl sat in silence. Finally he spoke, "Why you wanna know that woman?" Lena made a sudden move, straddling Daryl's lap, pushing her groin into his. "I think you know why" she murmured. She felt Daryl stiffen again, "Daryl, I know you want me. I can literally feel it right now." He sat in silence, trying to hold himself still. Lena pushed the hair out of his face and leaned in, kissing him softly on the lips. She felt him soften beneath her lips, responding. Their kiss grew heated, a moan coming from Lena's throat as she ground her hips into his. Daryl broke away, "Shit woman" he whispered, breathless. "This ain't a good idea." "That's not what your body is saying" Lena whispered into his ear as she kissed his neck softly, nipping down to his collarbone. Daryl groaned, she was driving him crazy and he was certain this was going to lead to bad things for both of them. Lena sat back and looked down at Daryl, "I want you Daryl, right now; and for as long as we have each other in the future. We might die soon, or we might live for a lot longer. But all I know for certain is that it's been a long time for both of us, and that we deserve to feel good, to make each other feel." Daryl looked up at her in silence, and then nodded. Lena pulled her shirt off and threw it aside. Daryl looked up at her, taking in the sight of her round breasts encased in a lacy grey bra. Daryl reached up and pulled Lena's head down for a fierce kiss, his tongue skimming over her lower lip.

Lena moaned into his mouth, pushing her hips and chest into his body. The broke apart as Daryl lowered his head to her neck, working slowly lower. His lips and teeth skimmed over her collarbone, making Lena gasp. She pushed him back, "I want your clothes off" she gasped out. She lifted herself off of the bed and quickly shucked her pants, shoes and socks, leaving her in just her underwear. Daryl followed suit, though having no boxers, leaving himself fully naked before her. Lena's gaze travelled all over his body, taking in the tanned skin, scars, and ohhhhh lordy….she smirked and looked back up at Daryl. He was watching her with hunger in his eyes. She reached up and undid her hair, watching him, seeing his eyes burn with lust. She moved and pressed herself up against Daryl, reveling in the feeling of his hands on her hips. She slid her hand down his body, and grasped his erection firmly. Daryl groaned as she dropped to her knees before him. Lena started to work her hands slowly up and down his shaft and around his balls, pulling, squeezing. Daryl's breath came in quicker gasps, and then a loud moan when he felt her mouth take him. She started working up and down his shaft immediately, skimming her teeth on him occasionally. Daryl fisted his hand in her hair and bucked his hips, groaning. Lena pulled away after a few more moments, "We don't want to waste too much of your energy now do we?" she said smirking up at him.

Daryl kept his hand curled around her head and pulled her up, pulling her against him for a rough kiss. He used one hand to unclasp her bra and rip it off of her, while the other dipped into her panties, his fingers swirling against her clit. Lena moaned loudly into Daryl's mouth, the sensation of his mouth on hers, his fingers torturing her clit, sending waves of pleasure over her, all hitting her at once. Daryl broke away from the kiss, and moved his mouth to her right breast, kissing the nipple softly before he took it into his mouth, licking it while holding it between his teeth. His fingers slipped inside of her, crooking and stroking her gspot. Lena moaned loudly, her hips bucking against his hand, her hand fisted in Daryl's hair. There were so many sensations, building….she thought she was going to die of pleasure. Daryl switched his mouth to her other breast, and his fingers picked up their pace on her clit and inside her. Lena whimpered and moaned "Oh god, Daryl! Oh god, don't stop!" If Daryl hadn't pushed her up against a wall, she surely would have collapsed. Lena felt her orgasm building, "Oh Daryl! I'm coming!" she moaned loud, pushing her hips into his hand. Lena felt stars explode behind her eyes as Daryl captured her mouth with his, swallowing her cries of pleasure. His hand stilled inside her as her orgasm ended. He pulled away from her mouth and smiled down at her, "Damn woman, you're beautiful when you yell my name." Lena's breath came in gasps as she leaned against the wall. Daryl ran his hands down her side and pulled off her underwear.

Lena stepped out of them, and pushed Daryl to the bed. She sat astride him, her nerves still buzzing from the orgasm. She swirled her hips, feeling Daryl's erection press against her wet center. Daryl groaned, pushing his hips up against her harder. Lena leaned down and nipped at his chest, taking his nipple into her mouth, licking it. Daryl swore, "Fuck!" His hand went up to her breast, pulling at the nipple, rubbing it, pulling a keening noise from Lena. She pushed his hand away and lifted her hips up. She grasped his erection, with one hand and positioned it at her slick entrance. She lowered herself slowly, feeling him fill her, entirely. Lena sat a still just a moment and then began to ride Daryl. She set the pace, slow at first, gradually increasing the pace. Daryl thrust his hips up as Lena brought herself down, hitting her gspot, eliciting loud moans from her each time. "I want you deeper Daryl" Lena gasped out. Daryl sat up and held her hips still, pulling a whimper from Lena. He pulled Lena's hips harder against his, pushing himself deeper into her, eliciting moans from both of them. Their chests were pressed tightly against each other; their hips started pushing and grinding, their moans and panting getting louder. Daryl worked his hand between them and started working her clitoris again, pushing her closer to another orgasm. He felt her walls tightening around him as she bounced on top of him. He felt the heat of his own orgasm building low in his balls and moaned out Lena's name. His hips started bucking harder, pushing himself into her, hitting her gspot repeatedly, working her clit. Lena and Daryl clung to each other, shouting out each others' names as their orgasms hit. Lena arched her back, feeling Daryl unleash inside of her, moaning loudly "Oh Daryl!"

They slowly stilled and Lena collapsed on top of Daryl. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back in slow motions. "I'm not squishing you, am I?" she murmured into Daryl's ear. She felt his laugh rumble through her chest. "You are so tiny I could lift you with one arm" he chuckled. Lena laughed and rolled off anyway, but snuggled against his side. His arm curled around her and pushed her hair out of her face. "Get some sleep" he murmured, brushing a kiss against her forehead. Lena smiled and closed her eyes, exhausted from their activities. Daryl watched her fall asleep, and was soon feeling sleepy himself, but before they drifted off, he pulled the blankets over them and then pulled her closer to him. He felt a sense of happiness settle in his chest as he fell asleep.


End file.
